


White with jealousy

by CringyNoob



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Miraculous, Gen, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, aaaaaaaa, idk what to tag, miraculous holder akumatization, my first fic pls be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyNoob/pseuds/CringyNoob
Summary: One day, Ladybug suddenly brings Rena Rouge with her on patrol. She reveals that Rena Rouge now knows Ladybug's identity, and has been deemed trustworthy of permanent ownership of her miraculous.As a result of the girls knowing eachother's identities, chat feels left out and untrusted, which has BIG consequenses.





	White with jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey this is my first fic here, and I'd love feedback and constructive criticism. This fic might be a bit too angsty for my own personal liking, but I'm planning to make up for that with some fluff when their conflict is resolved.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also this fic takes place sometime after the frightninggale episode.  
> 

Marinette had been visiting master fu a few times now. She found it was nice to have someone other than Tikki to talk to about her superhero persona.

She was visiting him again, this time discussing how the later akuma attacks had gotten increasingly difficult. She wanted to believe it was nothing she and chat noir couldn't handle, but there had been some too-close-for-comfort instances. The old man stroke his beard while deep in thought.

"You know, I've been thinking about something, Master Fu" Tikki suddenly spoke from the pillow she was sitting on, next to Wayzz. Master Fu raised an eyebrow and gave her a curious look before she flew in front of him and continued, "Maybe Alya should keep her Fox miraculous, without giving it to Ladybug after every time she helps as Rena Rouge. That way, she could help a lot more often. Besides, I think she has proved to be trustworthy of being a miraculous holder."

Master Fu needed a moment to think, so they let him. Meanwhile Marinette cast a confused look at her kwami, suprised that that was her suggestion. "You really think that would be a good idea, Tikki?" asked Marinette. "Well sure! I have faith in Alya, and I think she is doing a wonderful job as Rena Rouge!" Tikki Answered. Marinette smiled and nodded in agreement. 

"I see your point, Tikki" Master Fu suddenly said. "With Hawkmoth improving his tactics, another hero would be a great help."

Marinette liked the idea of Alya getting to keep her Miraculous. It would save her the trouble of returning it to Master Fu all the time. But it didn't feel fair that Marinette would know Alya's secret, while she knew nothing about Marinette secretly being Ladybug.

"I like the idea too, but I don't know how I feel about me knowing her secret while she doesn't know about mine. It would feel like I was lying to her. I couldn't work with her in good conscience." Marinette said, frowning.

"The help she can provide against Hawkmoth is more important than you not being truthful to her, Marinette" said Master Fu. "If you don't want to permanently give her the miraculous, you don't have to. But please don't decide not to because you feel you owe it to her to tell her who you are." he continued, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"but, would it be that big of a problem to tell her who I am?" Marinette asked. Master Fu needed yet another moment to think. Tikki was troubled too. "Marinette, you know you keep your loved ones safe by not telling them!" Tikki said. "But since Alya gets to keep her Miraculous, she can protect herself!" exclaimed Marinette.

Master Fu and Tikki exchanged a concerned look, before nodding in agreement. "Ok, we won't stop you or tell you not to, but please think through this throroughly."

"I will, Tikki" said Marinette with enthusiaism.

Marinette and Tikki finished up their visit to Master Fu, and headed home with the fox miraculous. Marinette was sure she wanted to reveal herself to Alya, while permanently giving her the Fox miraculous, but thinking about how she was going to do it was making her nervous. Being the neurotic girl she was, Marinette started thinking about all the different ways it could go wrong.

Being so full of thoughts, Marinette barely noticed when she was already home, about to enter her apartment. She hesitated to open the door, and Tikki noticed Marinette being somewhat upset.

"What's wrong, Marinette? Are you having second thoughts?" Tikki asked, concerned. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell her. There are so many ways to tell her, and I just can't figure out what way is the best one." Marinette answered.

"Don't worry, Marinette. You've got plenty of time to think of a way to tell!" Tikki tried to reassure her. "I wan't to tell her as soon as I can though. Preferably the next time we meet. We never know when there might suddenly appear an akuma that we really need her help for.". Tikki nodded in agreement, and suggested going inside and try to think of something.

As soon as Marinette opened the door to the apartment, Alya popped up right in front of her, startling the poor heroine half to death. "Girl! Where were you? Did you completely forget about me sleeping over tonight?" Alya said, giggling. "A-Alya! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Marinette stuttered. "Girl, I was right in front of you, thats not sneaking up on someone. Besides, you didn't seriously forget I was coming, did you? You weren't here when I came, so your parents let me upstairs. What were you doing that took so long, anyway?" Alya rambled. "Oh! U-uhm, I-I'll tell you later, ok? I'm so sorry I forgot about the sleepover.."

Alya grinned teasingly. "It's no biggie, girl! I'm used to your tardiness by now.". The girls went inside, and as the evening went on, Alya started noticing Marinette's odd behavior. She was clearly nervous about something, and Alya noticed. "Marinette, whats wrong? You've been all awkward and stuttery the entire day!" Alya finally asked, while they were sitting her chaise.

"U-uhhhmm I-I'ts nothing, really!" Marinette smiled nervously. "I can tell when something's wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right? And if you don't, I have methods of finding out anyway." Alya said, confidently.

"I'm just taking a trip to the bathroom first, ok? Then I'll tell you!". Marinette rushed out of her room with Tikki following her. "I haven't thought of anything, Tikki! I mean, this is my identity we're talking about! I should bring it up delicatly, but I don't know how!". Marinette hid her face in her hands, only to look up when Tikki answered.

"You're overthinking it, Marinette! I think you should come up with a simple approach."

Marinette nodded, went to the sink and splashed some water on her face, before going back to her bedroom, where Alya sat on the very edge of the chaise, overenergetic with curiosity, ready to hear whatever Marinette was going to tell her.

"Alya? You would keep any secret I told you, right? No matter what it was, you wouldn't tell anyone?" Marinette finally asked. "Of course girl! We're best friends, I wouldn't tell any of your secrets even if it was the biggest scoop ever!" Alya answered.

Marinette gathered up her courage, and went to her bag. "Well in that case, I have something for you." Marinette said, hiding the little box with the miraculous behind her back. "You have something? For me?" Alya could barely contain her curiosity, and Marinette finally showed what she was holding in her hand.

Recognizing the box, Alya was in complete shock. After about 15 seconds of absolute silence, Alya uttered out an "Oh!". Marinette could barely finish the thought of that being an underwhelming response before Alya suddenly looked up at her and came with a much more loud, much more enthused, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH".

"How did I not see it sooner?!" Alya suddenly asked. "It's so obvious, you look the exact same! You and her were never around at the same time and you're always late when theres been an akuma attack!". Marinette let Alya ramble for a while before Tikki flew in between them, feeling the need to introduce herself to Alya. "Hi Alya! My name is Tik-"

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU HER KWAMI?! YOU'RE SO CUTE!". Hadn't Tikki been used to suprised responses to seeing a kwami, she surely would have winced back, because Alya was _loud_.

"Oh! So sorry! Did I interrupt you?" Alya said, feeling a bit guilty. "No, no, it's fine! Not nearly as bad as when I met Marinette for the first time!"

Alya smirked, "Let me guess, she freaked out and started throwing things at you?". Marinette frowned at how well her best friend knew her, while Tikki said «Mhm» and nodded. "Let me try again, my name is Tikki, and I am ladybug's kwami. It's nice to meet you, Alya.". Alya smiled and shook Tikki's little hand with her thumb and index finger. "Nice to meet you too!".

"You want this, right?” Marinette asked, and handed the box to Alya, whom enthusiastically grabbed it. “Of course I do!”. Alya opened the box and put the necklace on, and Trixx showed up. “Hi again, Alya! You ready fight crime?” Trixx asked. “Yeah! Wait.” Alya turned to Marinette. “There isn't an akuma attack right now, is there? So why are you giving it to me now? And why are you giving it to me as Marinette, and not Ladybug?”.

Alya gasped, suddenly realizing she now had the opportunity to ask all the questions that had been on her mind ever since Ladybug first appeared. “Are you _really_ a 15 year old girl? Do like chat noir? Do you know chat noir's identity? Does he know your identity? Where does the miraculous come from? Have you got any idea who hawkmoth is? Do you think that-”.

“I think Marinette can only answer one question at a time, Alya” Tikki interrupted. “Right, sorry!” Alya said and grinned apologetically. The girls settled on the chaise, and Alya started with her first question. “So to start off, why are you giving this to me now?”

“I talked with Master Fu, the guardian of the miraculous, and we decided that you're worthy of keeping your miraculous, without giving it back after every battle. That way, you can help way more often.” Marinette answered. Alya lifted the necklace from her chest. “So, it's really mine to keep?” she asked. “Yup!” Marinette and Tikki answered in unison. Alya smiled, and looked over at Trixx, excited that she'd get to keep her kwami as a friend, too. She then turned back to Marinette and Tikki.

“Next question, why did you decide to reveal yourself to me? You could have just given it to me as Ladybug.”. “Well” Marinette started. “If you were going to be a permanent miraculous holder, It wouldn't feel right for me to know your secret and you not knowing mine. Also, it's really difficult to keep a secret like this from your best friend, and you _did_ say you'd help Ladybug if you knew her identity.”

Alya, being beside herself with joy, dragged Marinette into a hug. “Girl, you really trust me with all of this? You're really the best friend I could hope for!” Alya exclaimed.

Marinette, still trapped in Alya's hug, smiled at her and said; “Well it's only because you're such a great friend that I _can_ trust you with all this.”. That hug would've lasted forever if Alya had forgotten she had other questions to ask. She pushed Marinette from the hug, holding her my her shoulders instead. “But, do you and chat noir know eachother's identities? And you _are_ a teenager, right?”

“Yes, I'm the same age as you.” Marinette giggled. “The miraculous have been passed down from hero to hero for thousands of years!”. Alya let out a “woah” before Marinette continued. “And no, me and chat noir don't know eachother's identities. The only ones that know about my secret are us two, and Master Fu. And our kwamis, of course.” Alya nodded in understanding, before being overlapped with more shock. “Wait, you and chat noir really don't know eachother's identities? Why not? Aren't you trusted parters? Why wouldn't you let him know?” she asked, concerned.

Marinette gulped. That was a really difficult question to answer. The thought of revealing herself to chat noir was pretty foreign to her. Luckily for her, Tikki answered so that Marinette didn't have to think of an excuse. “Because us kwamis told them to. We told them to not tell anyone, not even eachother.”

«But why would you tell me, and not him?» Alya asked. “Well, we're best friends as civillians! And if we're going to be superheroes together too, isn't it natural for us to know eachother's identities?”

“I guess so” Alya answered to Marinette's question. “Do you have any idea who he is, though?” Alya asked, to which Marinette shaked her head. “So three people including yourself, and three kwamis know who you are?”. Marinette nodded.

Tikki suddenly cut in “Well actually, there's four kwamis that know your identity, Marinette.”. Marinette replied with a “HUH?!” before Tikki continued, “Dark Owl, remember?” followed by an “Ohhhh” from Marinette, leaving Alya confused.

“Dark Owl? When Mr. Damocles got akumatized?” Alya asked. Marinette nodded. “Hey that was really cool letting me be cardboard girl, by the way.” Alya exclaimed. Marinette smiled, “No problem”.

“So, what exactly happened when Mr. Damocles got akumatized?” Alya asked, wanting more details. “Well, he trapped me and chat noir in a container that was slowly filling up with whipped cream, and he threatened to hurt a bunch of animals if we didn't give him our miraculous!”

Marinette continued to tell the tale of dark owl to Alya, who was petting Trixx on her head, while listening with great interest. After telling the tale, Alya was about to demand more stories when the alarm on Marinette's phone buzzed.

“UAAH! I totally forgot! I'm supposed to go on patrol!”. Alya giggled at her friend's distress. “Hey, do you think I could come with?” Alya asked. “I don't see why not” Marinette answered. “But we have to leave fast, or we'll be late to meet chat noir.” she continued. “Can I watch you transform, please?” Alya asked with baby-doll-eyes. “It'll go faster if we transform at the same time,” Marinette tried to object, but taking one look into Alya's begging eyes made her give in. “Oh, all right. Tikki, spots on!”

Alya watched with pure admiration and facination as Marinette turned to Ladybug. Ladybug had to snap her fingers in front of Alya's face to wake her up from her wonder, and remind her to transform too.

~~~~~~

Today hadn't been a good day for Adrien. He finally had a weekend with an entirely empty schedule, but none of his friends were available to hang out with him. Nino was visiting family out of town, Alya and Marinette were going to have a slumber party, and none of his other classmates seemed to be free this weekend, either. Even Chloe was too busy to hang out with Adrien.

At least he had Plagg, though. Plagg wasn't really much of a comforting friend, but at least he made Adrien feel less lonely. Adrien sat in front of his desk, reading through the ladyblog, and sighed. “What's wrong, kid? I've never seen you upset while scrolling through the ladyblog.” Plagg said. “It's not the ladyblog that makes me upset. I was really looking forward to hanging out with someone this weekend, it's been a while since I've had the time for something like that.” Adrien replied, sighing once more.

“You need to plan stuff, Adrien. Sometimes you just wont get to hang out with people unless you planned for it a long time ago.”. Adrien rested his face in his hand. “I know, Plagg. That's why patrols with Ladybug are so great! Because they happen at the same time every saturday and tuesday. I am guaranteed to meet her! Speaking of which, the clock is almost 8! Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir soared over the rooftops, eager to see Ladybug again. No matter what was going on with Adrien, Chat Noir could always count on his lady. She had never given him a reason to not trust her, after all.

Even if she didn't share his romantic feelings for her, there was no question about them having a strong bond. Their friendship and partership was something special, nobody could deny that.

Chat noir arrived at their meeting spot before Ladybug, though she was usually the first one to come. “That's ok, I did go a bit early, after all” he thought. Several minutes went by, without his lady showing up. It would be just his luck if also she was too busy to see him this weekend. “The least she could've done is leave me some sort of message, saying she couldn't come” He thought. She was already 5 minutes late, which was unlike her. Chat noir sat down, and decided that if she didn't show up within the next five minutes, he'd just patrol by himself.

~~~~~~

The girls went up on Marinette's balcony, and ascended through the ocean of Parisian rooftops, until they got to their meeting point with chat noir. He was already there, sitting down with a crummed back and droopy cat ears, looking kind of glum. “Hi kitty!” Ladybug called. His ears perked up and his back straightened up. “I'm glad you came, my lady, what took you so long?” he asked, before suddenly noticing Rena rouge standing next to Ladybug.

“Rena Rouge?” he asked, before standing up and walking towards the girls. “She's become a permanent miraculous holder now, so I wont have to return her miraculous after every time she helps us!” Ladybug exclaimed. “You know, theres still a lot you haven't told me when it comes to Rena. You didn't tell me anything about the miraculous guardian, or how he has even more miraculous. And you have yet to tell me who Rena really is!” Chat got frustrated. He didn't like being kept in the dark by someone he trusted so much.

“You know we can't tell eachother any of our identities!” Ladybug said. “But you know _her_ identity! And honestly, it wouldn't suprise me if she knew yours, too!”

Rena and Ladybug exchanged a guilty look, which Chat noticed. “You did tell her who you are, didn't you?”

Ladybug hesitated. “Y-yes, I did..” she answered, not wanting to lie to him. Chat clenched his fists. “But _I'm_ not trustworthy enough to know your secret?!”.

“That's not it at all, chat! I already knew her secret, and it didn't feel fair for her to not know mine!” Ladybug answered.

“But it's fair to keep me in the dark about everything?! How did you even meet her, and decide that she should be Rena Rouge?” Chat asked.

Ladybug wasn't sure if she should tell him she and Rena were best friends as civillians, since if he found out who one of them were, he'd likely put two and two together and figure out the other one, too. But it was true that he deserved answers, so she decided to tell him. “She is my best friend as a civillian, I knew I could trust her!” she said. “And having someone knowing my secret really is a lifted burden. Another hero to talk to, without the masks.” she continued.

Chat loosened his clenched fists, and made a sad frown. “But you never wanted something like that with me, huh?”.

Ladybug opened her mouth to say something, only to find that she didn't know what to respond with to that.

Rena, who had stood some meters to the side and observed the argument, felt like she might have come between the two heroes. She didn't know what to say in this situation, and seeing chat noir so upset had really thrown her off. Ladybug wasn't much better herself.

“ _But you never wanted something like that with me, huh?”_

The question lingered in her head. _Did_ she want something like that with chat? She hadn't really asked herself if that was something she _wanted_ , because regardless of that, they had to keep their identities hidden. The unsurety created a silence after Chat's question.

Frustration got to chat, and he misinterpreted the silence. “You're quiet, I'm guessing that means no” he finally said, with a hint of a sob in his voice.

Before Ladybug could protest, Chat extended his baton and shed a tear as he took off over the Parisian skyline. Ladybug started chasing after him, but he was too fast, and soon after he went down an alley, he was completely lost out of her sight.

Ladybug sat on her knees at the edge of the roof on the building where chat noir had slipped down an alley and disappeared. Rena came after her, and then stopped by her side, as Ladybug looked down the alley, and calling for chat, hoping to find him.

“Chat! Where did you go? Please come back, we can talk about this. I didn't mean to upset you!”

Rena put her hand on Ladybug's shoulder. “He probably needs some space, we'll talk to him when he's ready.” she said, and gave Ladybug a reassuring smile.“He got really upset, Rena. I've never seen him like this before.” Ladybug said. “He thinks I don't trust him.”.

“Maybe we'll find him if we continue the patrol?” Rena suggested, to which Ladybug nodded.

~~~~~~

Chat had managed to get some blocks away from Ladybug and Rena. He definitely didn't feel like going home. He remembered the time Ladybug had stood him up, and he went to Marinette's. He knew she was having a sleepover with Alya right now, but maybe he could get Marinette up to her balcony, and he could talk to her. She really was a good friend, and she was good at cheering people up, too.

Extending his baton and peeking just above the rooftop, he looked to see if Ladybug and Rena were in sight. They weren't. Arriving at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, chat took a peek through Marinette's window, to see if he could get her attention, but the girls were nowhere to be seen.

“They're probably downstairs in the living room.” he thought.

Realizing he had no one to talk to, Chat found a nearby dark, empty alley and slid down the wall and sat with his arms on top of his knees. He was so lonely, and felt so unwanted by everyone around him. He took a look at his baton. Maybe Ladybug would call him? He waited a little while, but there was no call from Ladybug. No voicemail or messages, either. “I guess she didn't have a problem with me running off, then.” he thought, while letting a tear roll down his cheek.

~~~~~~

The butterflies in Hawkmoth's lair started fluttering around as the window opened, and the villian started monologing.

“Could this be? The perfect oppurtunity to finally seize Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous? What a devious plan, taking advantage of Ladybug neglecting Chat Noir for a new friend. Ladybug has had to fight Chat Noir before, while he was under the influence of an akuma, but I'll make him stronger than her! She wont be able to beat him, and once he's given me her miraculous, he wont have her help when I take his!”

Hawkmoth evil-ized a butterfly, and sent it away.

“Go, my little akuma. Make his heart darker than his suit, and victory will finally be mine!”

~~~~~~

As Chat Noir sat curled up in the alley, the akuma came flying down and landed on the baton in his hand.

“Chat Noir, Ladybug have betrayed you, we can make a deal, and you'll get your revenge.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued..  
> So that was the first chapter! Pretty short, but the second one will be longer!  
> As I said, this is my first fic so I'd love feedback and writing tips!


End file.
